


Cultural Contact

by juou no zan - 女王のザン (queenofzan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofzan/pseuds/juou%20no%20zan%20-%20%E5%A5%B3%E7%8E%8B%E3%81%AE%E3%82%B6%E3%83%B3
Summary: Armed with some free time and information, a gay man in a homophobic society finds himself a sex partner.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Shousetsu Bang*Bang





	Cultural Contact

With a newly freed-up schedule, Osett decided he might as well track down General Ordoni. He dropped his paperwork off in his office and made his way to the courtyard where Ordoni and some of the other generals sparred and sometimes ate.

He was in luck; Ordoni was there.

Growing up, the jokes Osett had heard about men like him were that they were womanish. He’d been disappointed by that, before he really understood that’s what it was, because, well, if he found women attractive he wouldn’t have been in this situation. Being with a man who was effeminate didn’t really appeal to him. Which wasn’t even to mention the problem of how obvious it would be, if he spent time around men like that, where his interests lay.

It was perhaps callous to find opportunity in an invasion where people, including his predecessor as the king’s secretary, had died. But not only did Deshnadians not care if a man was attracted to other men, they didn’t seem to adhere to the stereotypes Osett had been taught. Lord Nateno was the leader of an entire tribe of nomadic warriors, and did look like he could hold his own in a fight, and appeared to be very sincerely interested in King Lorrit. General Ordoni looked, if anything, more physically imposing than Lord Nateno. He was tall, and built like a brick wall, and, apparently, had a bone dry sense of humor.

Osett had heard rumors, of course. It was difficult to live in the palace and not hear rumors, because most of the court and the staff repeated anything they heard with abandon. It was probably not a coincidence that Osett had been given two high-prestige positions in a row, first as the secretary for the Lord Treasurer, and then as the king’s personal secretary, because although he heard as much gossip as anyone, he did his best not to repeat it. One of his colleagues in the office of the treasury had joked that Osett was a gossip trap; it went in but never got out.

So he had heard rumors about General Ordoni and his supposed torrid affair with Lord Nateno. If they had been Keppralans, he would have dismissed it entirely as xenophobic jealousy, but with Deshnadians, it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility, so he wasn’t sure how much he should credit it. Obviously the part where Lord Nateno had led the invasion of Kepprala as a grand gesture to win back Ordoni’s heart was nonsense, since he was entirely absorbed in the king. Not to mention he didn’t seem like the kind of man who would lead an invasion simply as a romantic gesture. In fact, Osett doubted anyone who led an invasion for a romantic gesture was likely to succeed, much less pull off such a quick and decisive victory as Lord Nateno had.

It didn’t matter, though; Lord Nateno had told him General Ordoni had sex with men. That was as much confirmation as anyone could have, really.

He should have been more nervous than he was, probably. But something about seeing his king and his king’s conqueror in robes or tangled in their sheets had rather removed the mystique of powerful men. Plus, he realized, if General Ordoni was one of Lord Nateno’s inner circle, Osett himself was King Lorrit’s right hand, so they were practically equivalent in rank.

Luck was with him in another way, for General Ordoni was alone. He was seated on a bench, reading through the paperwork Osett had prepared for the cabinet meeting. He hadn’t so much as glanced at it during the meeting.

“General Ordoni?” Osett said as he approached.

Ordoni looked up at him, uninterested until he recognized Osett. He frowned. “They can’t be done already,” he said.

“Ah, no,” Osett said. He wasn’t actually sure of that; the king had managed to offend his lover before Osett left, so it was anyone’s guess if that meant more sex or less. He said, “I’m here on behalf of myself.”

Ordoni set the papers down on the bench next to him, then looked back up at Osett. His eyes were compelling, in that odd way some people’s were. Osett’s grandmother would have called it the evil eye. “Yes?” he said.

“I was told you were the man to talk to if I wanted to meet men,” Osett said.

“Oh,” Ordoni said. “I guess.” He frowned. “You’re Keppralan,” he said.

“Yes,” Osett said. “I thought it would be easier to ask people who would admit such things happen.”

Ordoni smiled. “It would, wouldn’t it,” he said. “Have you ever been with a man?”

“No.”

“What about a woman?” he asked.

“I’m not really interested in women,” Osett said, “so no.” He’d never said that out loud before. It was easier than he’d imagined.

Ordoni grimaced. “You’re a virgin?” he said. “My condolences.”

“I’d appreciate your help more than your condolences,” Osett said, and Ordoni smiled again.

“Until today,” he said, “I thought Keppralans were not capable of directness.”

“It’s a cultural failing,” Osett said. “But you appear to be getting the hang of indirectness.”

“We must all do our part to model integration,” Ordoni said gravely. “Are you hoping for a relationship or do you just want to fuck?”

Osett was not going to be able to bring himself to say the words “I want to fuck” in a public courtyard to a man he hardly knew, so he said, “I don’t think I’d have time for a relationship.”

“In that case,” Ordoni said, “would you be interested in coming back to my room?”

Was it really that easy? Perhaps there were more than just ideological benefits to an exchange of cultural ideas. Osett said, “That would be lovely, thank you.”

Ordoni smiled at him, a broad, real smile, and it was breath-taking. He gathered up his paperwork, putting it all back in proper order and tapping it on the bench so the edges were aligned. It was perhaps silly that Osett found that as attractive as his sense of humor.

He stood up and gestured that Osett should follow him with a jerk of his head.

Osett did not often feel short. He was not a tall man, but he wasn’t short. He was taller than the king. He was the same height as Lord Nateno. General Ordoni had a good few inches on him. It was shallow of him, but Osett found that appealing as well.

Ordoni’s rooms were not far from the courtyard. They were actually slightly smaller than Osett’s, but of course Osett’s were not near a courtyard. Ordoni laid his paperwork on the desk and turned back to Osett. “How do you want this?” he asked.

“I’d like you to fuck me,” Osett said.

“I can do that,” Ordoni said, the faint hint of a smile curving his lips. “Since you’re a virgin and all, you want me to take the lead?”

“Please,” Osett said.

“Well, tell me if you don’t like something,” Ordoni said. “I’m sure I can figure out an alternative. Come here.”

Osett wondered if it would be smarter to move toward the bed, but he went to Ordoni. Ordoni took Osett’s face in his hands, leaned down, and kissed him.

His head was spinning when Ordoni pulled away. Ordoni said, “Was that your first kiss, too?” Osett nodded. “That’s a lot of pressure,” Ordoni said. “Good thing you’re cute.”

“Thank you,” Osett said.

Ordoni kissed him again. It still made his head spin pleasantly. He put his hands on Ordoni’s waist to help anchor himself. He looked entirely solid, but there was a certain amount of squish when Osett touched him. It made him, and by extension this experience, feel more real.

“We should go to the bed,” Ordoni said when he pulled away. He sounded a little less completely in control of himself, and Osett thrilled to think that he had done that. Ordoni dropped one hand to the collar of Osett’s doublet. “Would you like me to undress you?” he asked.

“Yes,” Osett said immediately. He hadn’t known he had a strong opinion on that, but evidently he did.

Ordoni dropped his other hand to Osett’s doublet and began undoing the buttons. Despite the fact that Osett had rarely seen any of the Deshnadians wear clothing with buttons, Ordoni unfastened them as though he did this all the time. He pushed Osett’s doublet off his shoulders carefully, and laid it gingerly over his desk chair. He turned back to Osett and pulled his chemise out of his hose. Osett lifted his arms and Ordoni pulled that off as well, again draping it over his desk chair. He leaned in and kissed Osett again, this time with his hands on Osett’s now bare shoulders. His hands were rough, but he was gentle with them. Osett felt as if this was simultaneously happening very quickly and much too slow.

Ordoni backed him slowly across the room to the bed, and then went to his knees in front of Osett. “Sit down,” he said from the floor. “I’m going to take your boots off.”

Osett sat down on the edge of the bed. True to his word, Ordoni lifted his foot and slid his boot off it, then did the same with the other leg. He got up on his knees and untied the waist of Osett’s hose. He tugged them down enough to untie Osett’s small clothes as well, then hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of both and rolled them down. Osett had to lean back and lift his hips off the bed. Ordoni pulled them off and folded them before setting them on the floor next to Osett’s boots. Then he stood up and undressed himself rather more efficiently. It helped that he could just tug his shirt over his head. He also wore no underthings that needed removing.

When they were both naked, Ordoni pushed Osett back on the bed and climbed atop him. His skin was hot where it touched Osett’s. He once more pressed his lips to Osett’s, and Osett couldn’t help but moan.

Ordoni’s hands roved all over Osett’s body as they kissed. Osett reflexively clung to him, and found himself unable to stop touching him. It felt incredible to finally be touching another man’s bare skin like this. He could feel the muscles in Ordoni’s back, and the fat around his middle, and everywhere his hot skin.

Ordoni worked a leg in between Osett’s thighs, making him gasp. It wasn’t that he hadn’t noticed how hard he was, it was that it was less novel than the rest of it. But the pressure of Ordoni’s thick thigh between his own was certainly nothing Osett had ever experienced. Ordoni rocked his hips, pressing his own erection against Osett, and groaned in Osett’s ear.

Still working their hips against each other, Ordoni asked somewhat breathlessly, “Have you ever put anything in your ass?”

“Yes,” Osett said.

“How recently?”

“Last night,” he said.

Ordoni smiled. “Oh yeah?” he asked. “You get off like that?”

“Yes,” Osett said. “That’s usually why I’m doing it.”

“Good,” Ordoni said. “Like a man who knows what he wants.” And he kissed Osett again.

When he rolled off of Osett, he reached for a bottle on the bedside table. Osett had a similar bottle in his room, though he generally kept it safely in a drawer. Not that his bed was immediately visible from the entrance to his room, or that he often had time for visitors, but years of paranoia were hard to shake.

Ordoni took the stopper off the bottle and poured himself a handful of oil. He set the bottle back on the table, and oiled up both his hands. It looked terribly messy, but it was his bed. It smelled nicer than the oil Osett had. Ordoni grabbed his own cock with an slick hand, and thoroughly oiled himself up. It was an incredibly compelling sight, and Osett watched intently.

Ordoni nudged his knees apart and sat between them. He ran a finger down Osett’s cock while his other hand slid behind Osett’s balls. “Oh, please,” Osset gasped.

Ordoni grinned, and pushed a fingertip in. His fingers were somewhat larger than Osett’s, but given that Osett had been using three fingers the night before, it wasn’t something he couldn’t handle. He did know, just by looking and feeling it against his thighs, that Ordoni’s cock was bigger than his three fingers, but he was in fact looking forward to that.

Ordoni was not hesitant opening him up, but he wasn’t reckless. He obviously had a great deal of experience doing this, and he was good at it. He stroked Osett’s cock with his other hand, slowly, until it was glistening with as much slick oil as Ordoni’s. Osett trembled with the effort of not thrusting greedily into Ordoni’s hands.

Osett was on the verge of begging when Ordoni withdrew his hands and pulled Osett into his lap by the hips. His hands left greasy smears on Osett’s skin, but Osett had little time for that as the blunt head of Ordoni’s cock pressed against the rim of his hole. Ordoni slowly pushed in, and the stretch was more than Osett had ever taken, but it felt so, so good. He felt filled, and Ordoni was biting his lip in concentration and focusing his intense gaze on the place where their bodies joined, and it was absolutely everything Osett had ever hoped.

“How’s that?” Ordoni asked breathlessly.

“So good,” Osett said.

“Good.” He began to pull back, and oh gods, that was even better. His next press inward was smoother, and faster, and Osett groaned and arched his back. He wanted to touch his cock, but if he did, he’d spend right away, and that would be such a waste. He wanted this to last forever, but failing that, as long as humanly possible would do.

Ordoni took several more slow strokes in and out of him, each time a little easier and a little faster. Osett had to twist his hands up in the pillow above his head to keep himself from reaching for his cock. Ordoni grinned, and said, “You look so good like this.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Osett said, and Ordoni laughed. He bent over, shifting Osett’s legs as he did so, and kissed him again. Inside Osett, his cock pressed in at new angles. Osett couldn’t help but wriggle a bit, and made himself gasp. With the kiss broken, Ordoni grinned at him. When he moved again, it was faster, and Osett cried out. Ordoni kissed him again, and did not slow his pace. All Osett could do was wrap his arms around Ordoni and cling to him as he thrusted in and out of Osett.

Of course at this angle, even without either of their hands touching him, Osett’s cock was trapped between their bodies. It bounced with every thrust, and the tip brushed against Ordoni’s stomach. He didn’t think it was enough to make him come, but it really made him want to.

Almost as soon as he thought that, Ordoni shifted his weight to one arm and slipped a hand between them to wrap around Osett’s cock. Osett cried out again. He’d never used his own oil for this, on his cock, and it felt so much better than dry skin on skin.

In his ear, Ordoni asked, “Do you want me to come inside you?”

Even the thought of that sent a spike of arousal through Osett’s already very aroused body. “Yes,” he said, “please, yes.”

Ordoni pumped Osett’s cock in time with his thrusts inside him, and Osett spent with another cry, spattering both of their bellies with his come. Ordoni only took a few more sharp thrusts before he groaned in Osett’s ear and spilled inside him.

He pressed a kiss to Osett’s cheek and pulled away, rolling onto his back beside him. Osett was disappointed to lose his weight on top of him, but they were both sweating and breathing hard, so he didn’t say anything.

“Thank you,” Osett said, and Ordoni laughed.

“You’re the most polite fuck I’ve ever had,” he said. “You’re welcome, I guess. And thank you too.” He looked over at Osett. “If you ever feel like doing this again, just let me know.”

“Is that not a relationship?” Osett asked.

“Maybe,” Ordoni admitted. “But I’m more comfortable with a sex-based relationship.”

“I certainly wouldn’t say no,” Osett said. They laid in silence for a few minutes. Unsurprisingly, Ordoni had not altered the decor of his room much. It was standard visiting dignitary furniture, nice but not luxurious, with a single tapestry over the bed. By far the most interesting thing to look at was Ordoni himself. Osett allowed himself to do so for a bit.

Finally, he said, “I suppose I should go see if his highness is available.”

“I’d be surprised,” Ordoni said. “But I suppose it is your job.”

“It was probably easier for my predecessor,” Osett allowed, sitting up. He reached for his hose and small clothes.

“Much lower chance of seeing the king’s cock, though,” Ordoni said. Osett smiled to himself as he pulled on his hose. “If that’s your kind of thing.”

“You know,” he said, pulling his waistband tight, “I worked for the last Lord Treasurer for over five years, and I never once saw his cock.”

“Then congratulations on your promotion,” Ordoni said. His completely sincere delivery of an abjectly absurd sentiment made even Osett envious.

He stepped into his boots, feeling slightly silly to be shirtless and wearing boots. He crossed the room to where Ordoni had left the rest of his clothes, and finished getting dressed. By the time he had his doublet completely buttoned, Ordoni had gotten completely dressed. Ordoni kissed him goodbye, and Osett went to see if the king was ready for him yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in [Shousetsu Bang*Bang Issue 84](https://www.shousetsubangbang.com/mirror/frontpage/bang-bang-no-84/)
> 
> This is connected to a story that hasn't been published yet, hence the somewhat elaborate worldbuilding. I didn't think I'd be able to get a story under 3500 words for the Short Shorts issue, but I finished the unpublished story and didn't feel like I was done writing, especially about some of the secondary characters I'd gotten attached to. This might actually be the shortest original story I've ever written.


End file.
